nyokafandomcom-20200214-history
Jungle Flashback Lizard
The Jungle Flashback Lizard is an alternate version of the Flashback Lizard exclusive to the beta testers. Starting on July 15th, 2011, it was obtainable via small game played via viewing the source code and entering secret codes. Breedable with the Desert Flashbacks, they have a chance to produce either a normal Flashback or an alternate Jungle. Only Beta testers will be able to have Unknown Origins Jungle Flashbacks, though other users will be able to get bred ones. Breed ID: 'Lizard Sprites and Descriptions Alpha: This egg is hard to see sometimes. Beta: This lizard is timid around you, but vicious when eating insects. Delta: This lizard is timid around things bigger than it, but vicious around smaller animals. It's started eating meat recently. Omega: Jungle Flashbacks are a superbly rare form of the Flashback Lizard, native to Zeima's rainforests. They were nearly extinct when they were discovered, and were promptly caught and bred in captivity. Jungle Flashbacks are born slightly larger then their cousins and are more aggressive. They eat mostly insects when they are young, then begin feasting on birds and other small animals. These nocturnal tree-dwelling lizards can grow up to five feet, two feet larger than their cousins. Interestingly enough, they are timid around animals larger than them. Although they are aggressive, they can be trained to perform small tasks like the desert variety. Additional Information As the name suggest, the Jungle Flashback lives in the jungles and rainforests of Zeima. Or, rather, lived. When GenCorp arrived on Zeima, the Jungle Flashback Lizard was nearing extinction rather rapidly. A small group quickly gathered the remaining few and started a breeding program in an attempt to preserve the species. When numbers reached a suitable level, they were distributed to a small portion of the public in an attempt to keep the gene pool varied. However, soon after a disease took hold in the preserved stock and the distribution ceased. 'Behavior The Jungle Flashback live a very different life from their desert cousins. While the Desert Flashback is a small, ground-dwelling, diurnal creature, the Jungle Flashback is a large, nocturnal tree-dweller. While the Desert Flashbacks reach at the most three full feet, the Jungle tops at 5 feet in length. Perhaps the most notorious behavioral difference is their agressive behavior. Even the largest Desert Flashbacks will flee from any creature that it does not prey upon, but the Jungles are vicious bullies and agressive predators. They subsist on insects while young, but when the frills grow in properly they begin hunting larger animals, and upon reaching adulthood they become innately agressive towards other creatures of all but the most ridiculous sizes. Whereas the Desert Flashbacks hissing and spitting at foes is mostly a bluff intended to gain a moments advantage, the Jungle Flashback Lizards is more a warning--their teeth are larger and sharper, and when they feel threatened they will attack and kill if they can. Scientists belive this may have contributed to their diminished numbers in the wild, as they have only their teeth and minimal claws to fight with. When courting, the behavior is very similar to that of their cousins. However, males and females will both set up nests together, and guard them to a certain degree. The eggs are lain high in the crook of a tree, and the respective parents will often sleep nearby--if a male has more than one mate at a time he will often move around and stop by them all at certain points in time--but do not make a habit of watching them or checking in on them. As both males and females posses the bright blue throats, both males and females may compete with one another over mates--a female will drive away other females so the male will spend more time by her nest, giving her eggs more protection--though competition between males is more fierce and may end in blood. The white spots on the back serve as a form of "honest signaling" as healthier Flashbacks will have lustrous scales, and the white patches make unnatural shedding painfully obvious. It is noted that both males and females prefer other lizards with brighter white spots. Despite their naturally agressive natures, they can be trained to do small tasks via positive reinforcement, much like the Desert Flashbacks. However, they should never be allowed near small children or animals, as the reptile is unable to associate them as anything other than a food source. With very strict, careful training they can be taught to not attack specfic people or species on-sight and be used as very effective "guard dogs". Category:Creatures